


Star Light Star Bright

by in_the_bottle



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you believe in aliens?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light Star Bright

## Star Light Star Bright

Since that night after I went to the Moonlight Cinema a couple weeks ago, I've got the image of the boys lying in a field, stargazing. Even had the first two sentences written out in my notebook, but I had no idea how to continue, until last night when the muse started whispering into my ears when I was in the shower at 3:30AM. This is it. Many thanks to Tors for beta reading! 

Disclaimers: Not mine, so broke, and no, please don't sue. 

* * *

"There, you can see the milky way." 

"It's beautiful." Lex was lying on he grass, head cushioned by his folded jacket. The night was warm enough to go without it. Clark was lying adjacent to him, both of them forming an 'L' shape in the middle of the field. "You can't see the stars like this in Metropolis. Too many lights in the city." 

"Before dad built the loft for me, I used to come out here and watch the sky. Brought Pete along with me once." 

"Only once?" 

Lex could almost feel Clark shrugging. "He fell asleep." Lex chuckled. 

A comfortable silence settled upon them. Neither felt the need to speak, content to admire Mother Nature's handy-work above them. 

"Lex," Clark finally broke the silence. "Do you ever wonder if there's life out there?" 

Lex felt a sudden tension in his previously relaxed state. "For most of mankind's history, we thought we were at the center of the universe. Even now, there are people who believe that Earth is the only planet with sentient life forms." 

"But what do _you_ believe?" 

"Look at it, Clark." Lex indicated to the sky. "There are _billions_ of galaxies out there, each home to potentially millions of planets. It's only complete arrogance that allows us to think we are the only ones around." 

"So, you believe in aliens?" There was a slight strain in Clark's voice that anyone who didn't know the teen wouldn't have picked up on. 

"Yeah, I believe in aliens," Lex replied truthfully. "I never did tell you that I used to love stargazing when I was a child." Lex didn't know why he was changing the subject. He was pretty sure Clark was about to tell him something important, something he had been trying to find out for a long time. 

Did he really need to know? 

"What happened?" 

"The sky fell on me." Lex took a deep breath, he had never told anyone about this. "After that, I was terrified of open spaces. No matter how hard my mother tried, she couldn't get me to watch the stars with her. Even at the planetarium show, once the lights went out, I'd start hyperventilating." 

"I'm sorry." Clark really did sound sorry. "But, you're here." Lex knew if he turned to look at Clark now, he'd find his eyebrows frowned, face sort of scrunched up in confusion. Clark would look... adorable. 

"You're here with me." A plane slowly made its way across the sky above them, its blinking lights making it easy for Lex to track its journey towards Metropolis International. 

"Oh." 

It was a few minutes before Clark spoke again. "Lex, did you ever wonder how they'd look?" 

"Who?" 

"The aliens." 

"Like something out of _Mars Attack_ I'd imagine." Was Clark really trying to tell him something or was it all in his imagination? 

"Ew!" 

"What? You'd rather they look like something out of _Aliens_? Or that giant bug from _Men In Black_?" 

"Well, no." 

"Then...?" 

"How about like... me?" 

Breath caught in his throat, Lex felt as though someone was sitting on his chest. Briefly he wondered if his asthma was back and if the sky was once again falling on him. He turned his head and found a pair of anxious green eyes looking back at him. 

"So," Lex looked back up at the stars. "Which one of them did you come from?" He felt Clark grasp his hand, entwining their fingers, and then pointed at one of the brightest stars in the sky. 

The End. 


End file.
